


Dreams can come true?

by Loveless85



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Misha Collins NOT married
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 06:36:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7497960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loveless85/pseuds/Loveless85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>E' la mia prima storia in cui uso degli attori reali e... perdonatemi se ci sono delle strafalcionerie!<br/>I sogni possono diventare reali?<br/>Sinceramente non lo so ma il mio si è realizzato, quindi direi di si.<br/>L'Hilton hotel, Misha Collins, una cameriera, la JIBCON... tutto sheckerato per bene insieme!<br/>N.B.: Misha NON è sposato! Attenzione, Misha NON è sposato!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams can come true?

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao a tutti!  
> Questa è la mia prima storia in questo archivio e la pubblico in un fandom sperduto e solitario, più o meno!  
> Spero tanto che vi piaccia e che la seguiate! Se poi la commentate anche, vi giuro che cercherò di essere celere nell'aggiornarla!  
> Bene, ora vi lascio alla mia storia!

Avete presente com'è la vita di una cameriera? No?  
Posso spiegarvela in pochissime parole.  
Voi vi divertite, la cameriera lavora. Ed è sempre così. Natale, Pasqua, Capodanno... tutte le festività importanti e non, la cameriera le passa al lavoro.  
Veramente lavora anche quando le giornate importanti sono le sue, tipo il compleanno, il compleanno dei suoi genitori o amici...  
Ecco, questa fino ad ora è stata la mia vita. Ho lavorato mentre gli altri si divertivano. E mi è sempre piaciuto lavorare. Sempre.  
Mi piace vedere le persone uscire soddisfatte dal locale dove lavoro. Mi ricorda quanto sia divertente portare dei piccoli sogni goduriosi al tavolo. Un antipasto, un dessert... non importa cosa sia, ma è bello vedere il sorriso soddisfatto del cliente che mangia.  
Ora, vi starete chiedendo il perché di tutta questa lunga premessa... ebbene, ho fatto l'incontro più importante della mia vita proprio mentre stavo lavorando.  
Ed è stato il momento più bello della mia vita.  
Ero a Roma, la città più bella d'Italia, e lavoravo all'hotel Hilton. Praticamente esattamente dove ho sempre sognato di essere. In più, proprio nel periodo in cui ho cominciato a lavorare in quell'albergo stupendo, ovvero nel mese di maggio, nella sala congressi si teneva l'evento che ogni anno richiamava un sacco di fan da tutto il mondo. Le conferenze di Supernatural, il famoso telefilm americano.  
Cosa poteva esserci di bello nel lavorare mentre degli attori famosi e bellissimi tenevano una convention alla quale non sarei potuta andare?  
Beh, avrebbero pur dovuto mangiare ed io ero una cameriera quindi... tirate voi le somme!


End file.
